Yūsuke Fujisaki
|name = 藤崎 佑助 Fujisaki Yūsuke |nickname = Bossun (ボッスン) Bosshūton (ボッシュートン) Bossman (ボッシュマン) Borsalino (ボルサリの) Milk (ミルク) |age = 16 (chapters 1-86) 17 (chapters 87-present) |birthday = November 11, 1992 (manga) November 11, 1994 (anime) |gender = Male |blood = AB |height = 171 cm |weight = 57 kg |eyes = Light Brown |hair = Black |school = Kaimei High School |class = 2-C (chapters 1-209) 3-C (chapters 210-288) |likes = Fried food, mandarin jelly, hamburgers, robots |dislikes = Ghosts and phantoms |affiliation = Sket Dan Sket Bombers The Sketchbook |relatives = Akane Fujisaki (adoptive mother) Rumi Fujisaki (adoptive younger sister) Haru Kirishima (biological mother) Ryōsuke Kirishima (biological father) Sasuke Tsubaki (twin brother) |mangadebut = Chapter 1 |animedebut = Episode 1 |seiyu = Hiroyuki Yoshino }} Yūsuke Fujisaki, Aomori (藤 崎 佑助), o Bossun (ボ ッ ス ン), habang siya ay mas karaniwang tinatawag, ay ang pinuno ng Sket Dan. Backstory Sa kanyang pang-labinlima kaarawan, natuklasan Yūsuke na siya ay hindi tunay na may kinalaman sa kanyang ina, Akane, at ang kanyang kapatid na babae, Rumi. Ang kanyang biological mga magulang ay mga malalapit na kaibigan Akane ni Haru at Ryōsuke, na mga kapwa kasangkot sa magkahiwalay na aksidente na kaugnay sa kotse sa araw ng kanyang kapanganakan. Namatay ang kanyang ina ilang sandali lamang matapos siya at ang kanyang twin kapatid na lalaki Sasuke ay ipinanganak, at namatay ang kanyang ama upang i-save ang isang bata sa kalye. Hindi tiyak kung paano panghawakan ang bagong impormasyon at ideya na siya ay lubos na walang kamag-anak sa dugo, nagpatakbo ng Yūsuke ang layo mula sa bahay at wandered sa paligid aimlessly. Pagkatapos ng pagpupulong Taisuke, na naging mga anak-save ang kanyang ama, natanggap Yūsuke sa kasalukuyan na Ryōsuke ay sinadya upang bigyan Haru pagkatapos ng kapanganakan. Ang sulat sa loob, nakasulat sa pagkatapos-hindi pa isinisilang bata, usapan tungkol sa kung paano sila ay dapat makatulong sa ibang mga tao. Gayunpaman, galit na kuru-kuro ang kanyang ama ay nagresulta sa pagkamatay ng tao, Yūsuke dako pababa ang mga titik at na-claim na siya ay mabuhay lamang para sa kanyang sarili. Pagkatapos ng panonood ng ilang upperclassmen manakot ng mag-aaral ang kanyang edad, natuklasan niya na tunay na siya ay minana ang kanyang dugo magulang dahil hindi siya maaaring lumaban stepping sa upang makatulong (ang mag-aaral ay mamaya ipinahayag bilang Tsubaki) - bagaman siya napunta ina-pinalo sa kanyang sarili. Mamaya, pagkatapos ng pagkakaroon ng tinanggap ang kanyang kalagayan, ibinalik niya sa bahay at patuloy sa manirahan sa Akane at Rumi, na naghahayag na ang mga ito ay ang tanging pamilya siya ay kailanman kilala. Appearance Bossun has messy dark hair that curls upward on either side, above his ears. He is almost always seen wearing a red, horned Poppman cap and goggles. His most common outfit consists of a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a blue-and-white shirt of his own design which has the word SKET across the front, blue knee-length shorts, black bands on both ankles, and a pair of sandals. He wears wristbands on both wrists - one with red, white and blue stripes and the other with the Sket Dan symbol on black. Attached to his shirt are several pin buttons. He has a wide range of facial expressions, most notably his "embarrassed" face, where he purses his lips comically. Personality Bossun ay lalo na kilala para sa kanyang sigasig sa pagtulong sa iba, at siya ay masyadong maasahin sa mabuti at matuwid. Bossun ay gumawa ng anumang bagay upang makakuha ng mga kahilingan tapos at kanan, kahit na ito ay nagdudulot sa kanya kahihiyan at kahihiyan. Sa kabila na siya ay mahina at madaling iyak, siya ay labanan upang maprotektahan ang kanyang mga kaibigan mula sa panganib. Major Story Arcs For plots centering on Sket Dan requests, see Requests. For alternate universe plots, see Alternate Universe Stories. Gachinko Vivage Battle Bossun and his gang enter the Gachinko Vivage tournament to win Moe's "3" lip feature. Though, Bossun, his gang, Roman, and Shinzō have to defeat the Kaimei Student Council. After a furious clash between the Sket Dance and the Student Council, Bossun and Sōjirō begin their match, Pixie Garden. Before they begin, Sōjirō proposes a wager. If Bossun loses, the Sket Dan will have to disband. If Sōjirō loses, he will resign his presidential duty. During the match, Bossun feels the pressure when Sōjirō manages to outwit him. Bossun taps into his concentration mode and recalls all the cards Sōjirō used. He calls out Sōjirō's second-to-last card as the Pixie, but Agata turns the card over, revealing a Blue Star. Sōjirō explains that he knew Bossun's ability and predicted that he would use it. Sōjirō tells Bossun that he overlook one thing. Bossun realizes that the very first card that Sōjirō played was actually the Pixie. After Bossun and his gang hold a farewell party, Sōjirō arrives and tells Bossun to stay as Sket Dan's leader. Sōjirō explains that he wanted to up the stakes to make things interesting.Sket Dance Chapter 33-34 and Episode 13 Kaimei Rock Festival Bossun wonders why Hime practices on her guitar in which she says that the Kaimei Rock Festival has started and it is showed that Hime and Switch joined bands which left Bossun without a band since he doesn't know any instrument to play. After days has passed, Hime agrees to teach Bossun on some basics on a bass and eventually learns how to play it skillfully and even gets invited to a band finally in which he sends a message to the Student Council that he would await their battle in the Rock Festival. Throughout his practice in the music room, he meets Sagisaki who Rumi states that is a violinist prodigy. After sometime, both become close in which Sagisaki helps Bossun in the tunes of his guitar, Bossun also notes that Sagisaki doesn't have that much confidence in her skills in which he encourages her. Then, the bands that Hime and Switch joined disbanded due to some reasons. Because of that, Bossun gloats that he still has a band, but later it is revealed that the 'Sket Bomber's' drum-mist got injured so it also disbanded. With that, Bossun has an idea of starting its own band, called 'The Sketchbook'. At the festival, he hopes to see Sagisaki watch him play and at the ending of the first song his band played, Sagisaki arrived. He performed another song, which he dedicated to Sagisaki. The song was originally by the 'Pillow's' in which Sagisaki goes into tears and Bossun at the end successfully changes her mind to follow her dream and go to Germany.Sket Dance Chapters 49-50 and Episodes 16-17 Defeat the Fortune Teller In their clubroom, Himeko enters Bossun's birthday in her cellphone to predict Bossun's fortune. Her prediction is that Bossun will die. When Himeko brings up Himiko Minakami's divination, Bossun witnesses Switch going off in a rant. Then, Bossun and Switch follow Himeko to see the Occult Club. Over at the Occult Club, Bossun observes Reiko reading Switch's fortune. He and Himeko are concerned when Reiko asks Switch to purchase a charm. Bossun asks Reiko to let them meet up with Himiko personally. At Himiko's office, Bossun, Switch, Himeko, and Reiko are greeted warmly by Himiko. Without much ado, Switch conveys his opinions about her fortune-telling and makes Himiko irritated by his speech. She then challenges Bossun and the others to prove who's wrong by telling Bossun's fortune at her seminar three days ahead. Bossun accepts the challenge. At their way back home, Bossun tells Switch that they can only rely on Switch knowledge. Three days later, the three and Reiko attends Himiko's seminar. After Switch points out Himiko's fortune telling is a fraud, Himiko has Bossun come up, so she can read his past life, just as she had promised. Moments later, Himiko has gathered every detail of Bossun's past and his secret twin brother. Then, Bossun yells that she is wrong and takes off his hat. It turns out that Tsubaki was impersonating Bossun. Bossun then comes from behind the curtain and exposes her trick. After everyone storms out of Himiko's seminar out of anger, Reiko thanks them all because they have opened her eyes. Switch gives her an advice which only starts another argument between them. Tsubaki comments on how weird their relationship is, but Bossun tells him that that is their relationship.Sket Dance. Chapters 103-104 and Episode 54 You've Got Mail! Shinzō visits Sket Dan and introduces an e-mail feature on his phone. Bossun seems to have no interest, but Shinzō insists that Bossun will definitely become addicted and finally Bossun uses Shinzō's account, 'Samurai' to get started. He then gets an e-mail friend named 'Pudding-san' and starts sending e-mails to each other. After some e-mails Bossun realizes that he really becomes addicted to it. Meanwhile, Himeko gets addicted to exchanging e-mails. Unbeknownst to her, she is chatting with Bossun. After many e-mails sent between each other, the two begin wondering how does their pen pal friend look like and make an appointment to meet. In the park square, Himeko arrives first with her blonde hair dyed black. When Bossun arrives a few minutes later, the two are shocked to see each other. After some time arguing, the two finally realize that their e-mail friend is someone they already know well. In the end, the two find it hard to delete all of their e-mails.Sket Dance Chapters 110-112 and Episode 57 School Trip Rhapsody Bossun and his friends in the same grade are going to have a school trip at a ski resort that located in Niigata. On their way there Himeko gets nausea and Chuuma sensei offers her medicine from his medic box. However, his medic box isn't just contained nausea medicine but also contains some medicines he invented. One of the medicine can exchange two humans soul and it hasn't tested yet so Chuuma asks Bossun and Tsubaki to test it. Unfortunately the medicine gets mixed and the three of them drank wrong medicine. It was supposed to be Bossun and Tsubaki who exchange body but Himeko drank the wrong medicine causing her to exchange body with Bossun. Chuuma promises the three he will soon invented the antidote soon after they arrive. Chuuma, however, drinks a medicine that makes the consumer feels useless and couldn't make the antidote. Bossun and Himeko get panic because they will stay like that in a whole three days. Due to their body exchange, they never been apart but Himeko feels lonely when Bossun (as Himeko) takes photo session with Himeko's friends. Seeing this chance, Saaya that doesn't know Bossun and Himeko exchanged bodies asks Himeko to come along with her to talk about something. Later in a less crowded place Saaya asks what does Bossun think about Himeko which shocked Himeko. The confused Himeko then tries to answer 'just like Bossun' and after the talk, they separates. In the night, the two can't sleep well in the opposite gender room so they decide to sleep together in Chuuma's room. Himeko then tells Bossun about her conversation with Saaya which surprised Bossun. He says to Himeko that he never thinks about his feelings toward Himeko before,'' until now. After that long night, they spend the rest of the trip with having fun. Back at school, they finally can drink the antidote, but it turns out that they again, drank the wrong medicine. ''Sket Dance. Chapters 131-138 and Episodes 62-64 Trouble Travel Bossun, Switch and a group of male classmates plan to go on a camping trip with Remi's brother Shin during Golden Week. However, when Remi manages to break Shin's car, the trip is cancelled and the Sket Dan end up traveling to Osaka instead, as per an invitation from Himeko's old friend Sumire. However, when Himeko discovers that Sumire is being extorted by an ex-boyfriend, she secretly goes to confront him and ends up kidnapped. As soon as Bossun and Switch realize this, they figure out Himeko's location and go to rescue her. Things get serious when her kidnappers turn out to be a gang who ambush Bossun and Switch and knock them unconscious before tying them up. Though the pair are able to free themselves, Switch is attacked soon after and it's up to Bossun to rescue Himeko on his own. Using his slingshot and concentration mode, he takes out the gang members one by one until coming face-to-face with their leader, Tsune, who has Himeko captive. Tsune manages to rid Bossun of his remaining ammo, and the latter ends up shooting a takoyaki ball as a result. Using Tsune's momentary distraction, Bossun punches him in the face. After he unties Himeko, she suddenly hugs him with relief and he finds himself at a loss as to how to respond - hesitating to return the hug. At the end of Golden Week, Sumire comments to Switch on the relationship between Bossun and Himeko before seeing the trio off. Sket Dance. Chapters 227-232 Last Dance When Ryusei Ichimaru plans to shut down the culture festival for Kaimei High School, Bossun makes a bet with the director. Ryusei has his son, Yuuki Ichimaru, participate in Bossun's festival. If Yuuki is happy with the culture festival, Ryusei will allow Kaimei High School to continue to host the culture festivals in the future. If Bossun fails, Bossun will get expel. Sket Dance. Chapters 280-288 Special Abilities *'Concentration Mode': Bossun is able to utilize an extraordinary level of perception when he equips his goggles and mentally recalls relevant facts to the problem at hand. His perceptiveness is so keen that he can even make out distant sounds in the background of a phone call. This level of concentration also makes him an excellent shot with the pachinko ball slingshot he uses as a weapon. After using this ability, he often ends up taking deep breaths like a diver resurfacing. *'Artistic Talent': He is, comically, an extraordinary artist - both in 2-dimensional and 3-dimensional form, as evidenced by his stints making origami and figurines. His fellow club members have joked that his artistic talent is a strange one for a manga protagonist. *'Vocal/Facial Impressions': He is able to do spot-on impressions of various characters and Japanese celebrities, such as comedian Rakutarō Sanyūtei and baseball player Eiji Bandō. Relationships * Himeko: His relationship with Himeko is complicated - they aren't lovers, but undeniably more than friends. In the 'School Trip Rhapsody' arc, Bossun even says himself that he has never thought about his feelings towards Himeko, though he later said "until now". At one point, when he suspects that Himeko is dating Katō, he becomes irritated whenever he sees them together. He is like his father who referred to Haru as a friend. In one scene where Yusuke talks to Chuma about Remi's love, he thinks back to Himeko and him sleeping in the futon together. And in the Trouble Travel arc where Himeko was captured, he noticed that everytime Himeko was in danger, he'd always lose his "cool" and went berserk though he did not yet realize anything at that time. In other hand, as noted by Switch, Bossun and Himeko are unseparated bokke and tsukkomi partner. *'Roman Saotome': Due to her Otome Filter, Roman falls in love with Bossun from first sight without actually knowing it was him. After Bossun saves her from being hit by a truck, Roman is forever smitten by Bossun who she calls, "my prince." *'Saaya Agata:' At first, Saaya abuses Bossun verbally due to her inability to deal with boys. Bossun helps Saaya out with her tsundere problem, and during this time, she begins developing romantic feelings for him. Bossun remains oblivious to Saaya until the School Trip Rhapsody arc, and when Himeko asked him of what he thought of Saaya, he said that she was only just a friend to him. Though, she eventually confessed to him, but Bossun is not interested in a romance. *'Sasuke Tsubaki:' They view each other as rivals and end up fighting or arguing whenever they meet. Despite this, they do have some brotherly moments and, as others have noted, they are actually more alike than they'd admit. Since discovering their relationship as twins, they are more apt to asking each other for advice or assistance, but they usually require a push from their respective club/council members. Trivia *Shinohara states that Bossun's surname is a combination of the character "fuji" (藤) from Fujiko F. Fujio and the character "saki" (崎) from Hayao Miyazaki. His first name comes from the musician Yūsuke Chiba. *Bossun's hat, given by Himeko is from their (his and Himeko) favorite anime "Poppman" while his goggles was given by Switch, is from their (his and Switch) favorite robot anime. *Bossun is right-handed and the first kanji of his name consists of the radical 右, which means "right." *Bossun states that he has no problem with his grades since he's good at memorizing except for math. *During the Quiz Society's Battle Q, where the Student Council were forced to participate, Bossun makes a guest appearance under the alias "Bosshuuton" which literally means "incorrect" in Japanese. Quotes *'To Himeko:' "I would never betray a friend. So who the hell cares if somebody betrayed you once, huh?!! I'm not like that!" Sket Dance. Episode 37 *'To Akane:' "I'm alive through the help of a lot of people. I'm here now because you're here, mother. I'm glad you became my parent. I'm really lucky."Sket Dance. Episode 47 *'To Himeko': "If you always keep your sights on your dream, the perfect chance will spread its wings, and fly towards you." Sket Dance. Chapter 257, page 7 References }}